There are a variety of different devices on the market to assist in grilling food. One type of grill is a gas fueled barbecue grill. Another type is a charcoal fueled grill. In a gas grill, a fuel such as natural gas or propane is used to heat the food. Gas grills are popular because they are convenient and easy to operate and start. Many people, however, prefer food cooked on a charcoal grill. Also, a grill that uses a different type of wood or charcoal can impart different flavors to the food that are desirable to many grilling enthusiasts. For example, some grillers use mesquite or fruit wood such as apple or cherry woods in their grilling activities. They claim that charcoal grilling with these woods imparts a desirable flavor to the foods, particularly meats, that is not achieved with a gas grill.
Two examples of charcoal grills are shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,512 for a Portable Grilling Apparatus and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,574 for a Vertically Oriented Dual Grill. In my prior patents, the barbeque grills disclosed therein offer an improved device for cooking foods quickly and with reduced flare ups from drippings from the food hitting the fire.